A window fastener utilizing a clip secured to a sash so as to engage serrations within the base of a window frame for permanently securing the frame in position within a wall section is noted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,202 to T. Hehr. A clip is securely anchored to the sash with the upturned end of the clip protruding toward the inner part of the window opening for engagement with the serrations defined within the bottom of the frame assembly. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,203-E. T. Hehr illustrates a clip arrangement with the clip anchored to the window frame. A protruding tongue engages the so as to permanently secure the window within the window opening. The assemblies taught in these patents provide permanent anchoring of the frames and windows within the window opening without consideration for their subsequent removal for repair and/or replacement. More particularly, it is noted that these fastening apparatus are specifically utilized for the installation of prefabricated window frames.
An alternative window-fastening arrangement for anchoring a window frame is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,351 to Hultin, and utilizes a leaf spring, which is fixed or bent within a notch, for engagement with the window frame and an opening defined within the window sash or window-opening. This apparatus securely anchors the windows in place, but the channels associated with the spring-retention notch are provided for a binding liquid so as to secure the window. There is no apparent consideration for window and frame removal for either repair or replacement.
Various clip apparatus, which cooperate with windows, frames, sashes or moldings, are available for securely anchoring the windows and frames, or for temporarily anchoring the frame or molding. Exemplary of a temporary securing item is the arrangement in U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,884-B. C. Place, for garnish moldings, which arrangement finds particular application for retention of a molding within an automobile body or frame. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,507-G. J. Kleinkanecht, a window frame-and-screen combination utilizes a clip for inserting a screen and retaining it against the window frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,901-F. Malachowski et al. illustrates a spring clip insertable through means of a port or passage and extending into a cavity of a sash for securement therein. The clip has an extended arm for anchoring a window.
A snap-in glass setting arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,785-May, which utilizes a spring clip internally anchored within a sash for retention of a molding or glass-frame lip so as secure the glass and frame within an open window structure. The glass and frame are only removable from engagement with the retention clip by insertion of a lever into a key slot so as to pry the stop member from engagement with the spring clip, which requires the lip member to be pivotally attached to a lever arm for fulcruming about a side edge. Thus, although the glass is removable, there is potential for damage to both the sash and frame utilizing such a forceful removal of a glass member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,112-A. H. Kiehl discloses a metal window construction utilizing springs positionable within an attaching strip of a window construction, which springs provide a centering function for the window frame inserted within the wall opening prior to attachment of window flanges to the exterior of the building wall.
Illustrative of a molding-clip assemblage especially for a windshield is the clip shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,993-Tanaka et al. for mounting a molding about the periphery of the windshield. The clips have a retaining claw for securing the outer edge of the molding and a retaining mechanism prevents the clip from extraction from the recess part of the base after being inserted therein. A release lever extending from the claw is movable so as to release the clip.